


Match made in Hell

by Strefy_Poza_Kanonem



Series: Match made in Hell [1]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strefy_Poza_Kanonem/pseuds/Strefy_Poza_Kanonem
Summary: Zbiór mniej lub bardziej kanonicznych one shotów, które zdarzyło mi się popełnić.





	1. Clever as the Devil

Lucyfer i Asmodeusz przemierzali jedną z rzadziej uczęszczanych, portowych alejek w biednej części Londynu. Było już po północy, gęste deszczowe chmury zasłaniały księżyc, więc jedynie nieliczne latarnie oświetlały im drogę. Zdecydowanie nie było to wymarzone miejsce ani pogoda na spacery, niewiele mogli jednak na to poradzić. Lampa postawił kołnierz płaszcza próbując osłonić się przed zimnym wiatrem. Krok za nim podążał Asmodeusz, walczący z mokrymi włosami przyklejającymi się do twarzy. Wplecione w pasma włosów klejnoty uderzały go w policzki z każdym mocniejszym podmuchem wiatru, co Lucyfer uznał za niezwykle zabawne. Niestety Zgniły Chłopiec miał nieco gorszy humor i nie podzielał jego entuzjazmu.  
\- Jak mógł skończyć ci się dywan?! – burknął pełnym wyrzutów tonem. Lucyfer udawał, że go nie słyszy.


	2. Right Hand Man

Asmodeusz siedział w fotelu rozwalony niczym głębiańska gospodarka.

-Uspokój się trochę - głos demona był z pozoru spokojny, dało się jednak wyczuć ton jakim przywykł wydawać rozkazy.

-Nie mogę! - warknął rozgniewany Lucyfer krążąc w kółko po gabinecie - Dobija mnie ta bezczynność! Jedyne co robię, to odgniatam sobie dupę na tronie i czekam, aż Głębia zwali mi się na głowę! Brakuje tylko, żeby...

-Nam - wtrącił Mod. Wybity z rytmu i skonsternowany Luc urwał swój wywód i przekrzywił głowę nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi. Zgniły Chłopiec westchnął.

-Głębia zwali NAM się na głowę. Siedzimy w tym razem.

Tak prosta oczywistość zdołała wywołać nikły uśmiech na twarzy Pana Otchłani.


End file.
